It is the goal of every dross producer not to have thermiting dross. However, the nature of the melting operation and the material does not allow thermiting to always be avoided. In certain applications and melting operations, at least some thermiting dross may be generated regularly. When dross thermites, valuable metal is lost. Although the equipment described in the patents referenced above, which patents are assigned to the Assignee hereof, reduce thermiting in many cases, improvement can be made particularly where violently thermiting dross is produced.